A tractor or utility vehicle used for agricultural work may be coupled to an implement which has electrical couplers, hydraulic couplers and/or a PTO which must be connected to the tractor couplers and to the tractor PTO. Implements are not utilized full time with a tractor, so it is desirable that a coupling mechanism allow quick, easy connecting and disconnecting of the implement. It is known in the prior art to resiliently mount the mating fittings of quick disconnect couplings on the drawn and drawing halves of a hitch, along with means for guiding the fittings such that the connection of the coupler can be made automatically as part of the hitching process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,899, issued to Smalley et al., depicts a hitch arrangement of this type. While this type of system illustrates automatic coupling of a fluid connector, it also requires that, in order to join the coupler halves, the actuator system supply additional motion beyond that necessary to join the hitch elements. Smalley et al. also teaches the use of a stabilizing rod to restrain movement of the connectors during the coupling process. The need to supply additional motion and the use of a stabilizing rod adds cost and complexity to the hitch system. It is desired to provide a tractor/implement coupler mechanism where the implement coupler automatically locates and locks in position with the tractor coupler without the operator having to leave the tractor cab.